


When the cherry blossoms fall...

by GundhamYaBoiTanaka



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Amnesia, Awkwardness, Legal Drama, Pain, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GundhamYaBoiTanaka/pseuds/GundhamYaBoiTanaka
Summary: When an ultimate commits suicide, Jin Kirigiri doesn't let anybody disclose it to the public. Heck, he doesn't even tell the class of said ultimate. One day,  Kanade Otonokoji almost becomes one such student until a chance encounter (her falling on him when she jumps.) With Shinji Kasai forces Jin to improvise. To most of class 81, Kanade has locked herself in her dorm and won't come out. To Shinji Kasai, she's in the infirmary, in a coma, just barely saved by the skills of the ultimate nurse. Read to see how she gets there and what happens after.
Relationships: Kasai Shinji/Makunouchi Hajime
Kudos: 8





	1. Then I fall with them.

Kanade stood on the roof of Hope’s Peak academy, her head buried in her arms. Somehow, the other side of her, the one that murdered on “behalf” of her sister, had forced its way out. Reactions were…. Not pleasant. When she came to after her alter came out, she knew something had happened. Shinji, Syobai, Hajime, Nikei, Yoruko, Iroha, Sora, Koroko, Emma, Setsuka and even the substitute teacher, Mr. Otori were eyeing her with varying degrees of shock, malice or caution. The only who didn’t were Mikado, who was weird in his own right, Yuri, who seemed to think anything with tits was a goddess and Hibiki, who had to grow up with the monster inside her.

“You’re up here. When do you plan on jumping?” her inner voice quipped. She sighed. As much as she’d want to tell herself “i’m not gonna jump, because i have a place here. I am important and loved.”, that would just be her trying to delay the inevitable and was far from the truth. Her mother never loved her, always favoring Hibiki when it came to….pretty much anything, she had mentally scarred Hibiki to even dare think that she would love her and her entire class now knew how terrible she was, so there was no possible way she could say anyone loved her.

She looked around the campus for the last time and spotted a Sakura tree, planted by a former student of Hope’s Peak. She almost laughed. She and the cherry blossoms on the tree were so different, yet so similar. Beautiful, yet gone too soon. With that last thought, she took a breath and vaulted over the side, waiting to meet the pavement below.


	2. A Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanade forgets what she once knew(almost everything) thanks to one nasty fall. Amnesia's a bitch, am I right? Well, not this time. Now she has a new start, a clean slate from her past misdeeds. Heck, she doesn't even know she has a sister. Now, she has a new life, a new family and a chance for her friends to see her in a new light. Let's see what happens as we follow Kanade Kasai, a murderer reborn.

When she awoke she knew 2, ahh,ouch, scratch that, 3 things. Her name was Kanade, her back hurt like hell and she has an overwhelming desire to play guitar. Craning her neck around, which hurt just as much, she spotted a girl with purple hair fumbling around to her right and a muscular man with fire engine red hair and a black shirt on, the rest of him covered in what could be best described as a fireman’s uniform on her left. The room she was in was covered in whites and deep browns and reds, giving off the impression of being welcome, as any hospital should strive for. The only noises were the beep of her heart monitor, soft snoring from the muscular man, the occasional squeak of wheels not oiled in months and the more common squeals of the purple haired nurse, who, Kanade noted, seemed to have a way with being clumsy. She blinked once or twice or 17 times, not exactly sure what she was to do, so she told herself “Fuck it, imma stand up.” She doesn't make it, of course. As soon as she sat up straight, pain erupted through her back, shooting through her spine like a bullet, causing a groan to escape her lips, causing the buff dude to wake up.

“Ah! What’s… Oh! You’re awake.” He stated

“Yeah…” was the only reply she mustered

“So…. How are you feeling?” He began, faltering with his words.

“Uhm, I… am i supposed to know you?” The question nagging at her brain since she laid eyes on him finally came out.

“O-Oh. Guess you did whack your head pretty hard there. Name’s Shinji Kasai, ultimate firefighter and the one who kinda saved your life.” Kanade raised her eyebrow.”Kinda? How?”

“Well, i was just walkin’ outside to get some exercise and such, but all of the sudden, you fall on me. According to Tsumiki over there…” He shot a friendly smile to the nurse, who had just almost lost her balance.”You also got whacked pretty hard on the way down, on top of hitting your head when ya landed.”

Kanade studied the man. He wasn’t telling her something, that being obvious from the way he was twitching and how much he was sweating. Of course, when you don’t remember anything about yourself but a few things that may be important, you ask questions, so she asked the one that seemed appropriate for the current time. “Is there something you aren’t telling me?” The man froze, then eased up and laughed. “Guess i can’t get anything past you, huh. So, you were out for a couple weeks and in those weeks, shit happened and I kinda sorta adopted you.”

“What?” was all she could say. She was asleep for 2 weeks and now a man she didn’t know, or at least remember was claiming to be her adopted father?! 

“Your biological mom came in one day while I was here and said some… terrible things about you, so I took her to court over custody of you. I only get custody for a year until you have to decide who you wanna stay with. Best compromise Kakeru got me.” Kanade took a breath. There were names and details she couldn’t keep up with and there was still one big question she had.

“Where are we?” The question was obvious and one she should have asked prior to finding out she was adopted by a buff dude who looked like a living fire engine and she had tried to commit suicide, but hey, things happen.

“Oh, uh, we’re in Hope’s peak academy’s infirmary. Headmaster Kirigiri didn’t think it’d be a good look for the school if one of the ultimates committed suicide on school grounds.”

“Ultimate? Hope’s Peak?” This sounded to Kanade like some kind of anime or game or something, except in real life. Maybe a fan project.

“Yeah. As I said earlier, i’m the ultimate firefighter and you are the ultimate guitarist.” Well that explained why she wanted to play guitar the second she woke up.”Hope’s Peak is a prestigious school to house ultimates like us and help improve and refine our talents. You’re technically in my class, class 81.”

“Technically? And if we’re the same age, why’d you adopt me? Isn’t that kinda weird?”

“Actually, due to an injury, I couldn’t come to Hope’s Peak for a few years, so i’m older than you. And while you were in my class, Headmaster Kirigiri moved you to class 80 with most of the upperclassmen. Somehow, one of them, Akane Taira, managed to convince him to put her in your spot. It was the most relieved I ever saw Utsuro. Most emotion he’s ever shown.”

Kanade wasn’t really listening to his ramblings. She’d just been taking in a lot of info and now her brain hurt. She wasn’t sure how, but she convinced herself that being awake was better. Her brain clearly thought otherwise, though, and soon sleep washed over her like a wave and she was out before her eyes even closed.

_______________________

Shinji noticed when Kanade laid her head back on the stark white pillow of her hospital bed. She was his friend and none of the shit that happened 2 weeks, 4 hours and 38 minutes ago would deter him from caring. Inwardly, he cringed. Satsuki wouldn’t hold back any dad jokes or ribbing on him about “being the dad friend” once she heard, and all things considered, she’d know about this pretty soon. He checked his watch. 4:53. Standing up for the first time since roughly 4:15(which was to grab a snack), he made his way to the fountain, where he planned on telling his boyfriend he adopted them one of their classmates. Jeez, it sounds so weird in his head now, how’s he gonna tell Hajime?


End file.
